


Eggnog

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Angst, Christmas With Family, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Ending, Romantic/Hurt Comfort, Sealand is their adoptive son, SuFin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: When Berwald came home, he expected Tino waiting for him on the couch, soundly asleep. Instead, he saw only a drunken Finnish man, mumbling and grumbling to himself. SuFin, Rated T.





	

When Berwald came home, he expected Tino waiting for him on the couch, soundly asleep. Instead, he saw only a drunken Finnish man, mumbling and grumbling to himself. Looking around he noticed the decorated living room with the tree and its glowing colorful lights, the star on top making flashes of gold every four seconds, the fireplace had stocking hung up with goodies for Peter, their son, and Tino was wearing his Santa suit, but the belt buckle was undone and his white beard laid beside him on the couch.

Tino looked over from the couch, saw Berwald through blurry, hazed vision and groaned in complaint. He was drunk, but Berwald made no intention of mentioning it out of fear of him becoming rowdy enough for Peter to come down. As he walked over to the couch, his briefcase at hand and coat hung on his right arm, Tino mumbled something incoherent and looked away, upset for some reason.

Berwald sat down and he laid his briefcase near the coffee table's legs. He noticed the table was covered with cups of empty eggnog, at least four and a half were possibly from the guests but Berwald wasn't too sure. Tino leaned back on the couch, his head staring on the ceiling above and avoided Berwald's blank stare.

"Are you-"

"I'm not-hic-fine, you dumbass..." Tino said, annoyed.

Berwald took his gaze from Tino to the fireplace, the fire was lit and burning quietly though its flames were large and powerful. He wondered if Peter begged Tino to stop the fire so that Santa could get in without burning himself.

He honestly had no idea what happened since he was so often away because of work. But he had an inkling that if had something to do with what he had just thought, and that couldn't be a good sign if he mention it and it suddenly becomes a loud argument.

"I'm sorry-"

"You're sorry? What, for leaving me to tend the festivities without you or not getting you a present because I had no idea what you'd want?"

"For both."

"As always, you sure are the life of the party! I had made excuses for you but I was honest this time, and everyone couldn't stop talking about how much fun you were missing. They said I went out for this year, but I guess that doesn't matter when work comes along to just-" he flung his arm all around, like wiping a window, "-takes you away whenever they see fit. We don't even have time for each other and Peter gets worried when you or I aren't around together.

"And now I feel like we're less...less compatible than we were before and thinking about it just pains me. I don't want you gone all the time, but I don't want you to stop your dream job. So if you don't mind, I wish you'd at least tell me when you can't come so I won't have to worry overnight for you!"

After Tino's bursting exclamation, catching the two by surprise, they drifted once more into the delicate yet guilt-tripping tension surrounding them. The fireplace glowed softly in its blazing ignition, Berwald's eyes watched the dancing flames with seriousness. Nothing was going right; Tino's outburst left them in shock and it seemed as though their relationship for the first time in years was put to question.

Were they happy? Berwald thought so, but the separation they were facing was becoming an increasing problem. Their jobs pulled them apart on several occasions and it was growing problematic in the house. Peter noticed this changing dynamic and they tried hiding their problems away from him so he wouldn't become worried over them. Neither admitted it, but they were feeling depressed of how their lives had changed so differently than with what they had planned.

But the real question was if they were happy, and Berwald knew neither were because of this problem.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this with me..." Berwald apologized.

"It's fine, I guess... is the eggnog talking for me? Wait, isn't a man more honest if he's not sober? Does that make me a terrible person?"

"No, of course not," Berwald comforted Tino. He reached out for his hand, took hold and squeezed it gently.

Tino looked over at Berwald and asked in a whisper, "Are you happy with me?"

"Yes. I am happy."

Berwald watched his husband's lips curled into a smile, soft yet fragile, "You say that so confidently."

"It's the truth."

Without thinking, Tino motioned himself closer for Berwald and embraced him with a sigh of relief. The emotions he felt were pent up so badly he had no idea what he could do, except now hug his husband with all the relief in the world blessing them. Berwald held him close and tight, not wanting to let him feel alone but to keep him securely for he, too, was feeling anxious with loneliness. This hug they shared tonight was symbolizing the strength they continued sharing and how it went on strongly despite the hardships of their problems.

They knew, however, that they were stronger together.

"I'm sorry..." Berwald felt wet drops on his shirt, Tino's head shifted slightly on his chest and Berwald only hugged him, comforting Tino.

"Well...if it helps, I have something for you..." Berwald mentioned quietly.

Tino looked up, his eyes wide with confusion and wet tears.

"What is it?" He asked, his tone surprised.

Berwald slipped through Tino's embrace, though immediately the regretting feeling lingered when he did so, and reached for his briefcase. Opening it up and taking the messy wrapped present out, he passed it to Tino who took it with careful fingers and began unwrapping the unkempt paper. That was when Tino gasped at the beautiful sight and gentle feeling of the material he held in both hands. The colors of dark green and crimson red blended so well together. The present itself looked magnificent, and Berwald had made it for him.

"A new scarf I knitted for the past four weeks to get all the designs of Christmas on," Berwald said, sounding somewhat pleased with himself. He looked away shyly and said, "And, uh, you said you wanted a new scarf so I thought it's be better if I made it...do you like it?"

Tino examined it with shock in his eyes, all the festive items were printed so skillfully it amazed Tino greatly. There was a Santa with his lovely wife and groups of elves nearby the family, reindeers were close by, waiting for Santa. Pulling the scarf and spreading it on the couch, he saw all the lovely prints of snowflakes,

"Like it?" Tino repeated, overwhelmed. "I love it!"

Berwald felt a smile on his face, delighted to see Tino joyous once again.

Tino turned to him and said, "I have something for you, too!"

"Oh, really?"

After finishing wrapping the scarf around his neck, he said, "I'll go get some right now," He got up and skipped his way cheerfully into the kitchen.

Leaving Berwald to himself, he wondered what time it was and looked at his watch, seeing it was past midnight. Peter should still be asleep throughout the morning until he wakes up for the presents. In less than thirty seconds, Tino came back with two jugs of a milky white substance.

"It's leftover eggnog from the party, I saved some for us so we could drink together." Giving Berwald his cup, he lifted his and waited for a toast.

Berwald hesitated at first, but he realized this was Christmas and instead of being so fearful for anything in his own home and so clinked his cup with Tino's, thrilled of having his special night coming together so swimmingly.

XxXxXxX

Peter woke with a jolt, too excited for any needed minute of sleep and jumped off the bed, dashed out of his room and tiptoed swiftly down the stairs. He hoped his Papa and Dad weren't fighting last night, he was afraid of the possibility that they were going at each other to the point of separation. As he made it down the last flight of stairs, he hoped the two would come to a better conclusion..

But instead he saw them lying on the couch, Tino on top of Berwald and the sounds of loud snores echoed between them. As noisey as it was, Peter had to grin at the peaceful sight before him. Tiptoeing carefully over to the couch, he noticed their upper lips had white, dried up moustaches and they had a goofy yet content expression on their faces.

Thinking for them, Peter quietly moved back, searched around for a blanket and covered them up as delicately as possible. Soon Peter felt a little drowsy just watching them sleep, so he climbed on top of Tino, squished his way between his parents and became embedded with the blanket and his parents' body warmth. He could get excited for Christmas another time.

All and all, the family was finally happy, and nothing was about to change.

**Author's Note:**

> See you all next time, and have a Merry Holidays to all of you lovely people! :)


End file.
